It Takes Two To Train, One To Learn
by FairyLights101
Summary: The new horse rider in town gets an eye from the members of the Wings of Freedom squad - two of which have a special plan for the young Yeager boy.


**Eruriren Week Day 2: Sports  
****It's only hella late. This can be found on AO3 under fairylights101 as well.****  
**

* * *

"Hey Erwin, get a look at that kid."

Blue eyes flicked up, scanning the practice field until he found who his rider was pointing to: a tall, lanky kid - man? - with dark hair standing beside a tall brown and white horse. The animal tossed its head back, tawny mane flying everywhere as the male slipped a foot into a stirrup and slid up with an easy motion. "What about him?"

"Just watch." He didn't have to wait long to see what Levi wanted him to. The man mounted his horse with a smooth, fluid motion, his only mistake coming when he failed to get his foot in the stirrup on the first try. As soon as he was settled, he gently dug his heels into the horse's side, urging it into a trot. They watched quietly as the man took the horse for a warm up lap before they headed over to the jumping course - Levi's specialty. Erwin felt the small man lean forward, his eyes narrowed slightly with concentration. "How's the form?"

"Not bad. He seems to be fairly quiet up top, though that was just a trot. I would have to see him in a canter and jumping to make a good assessment. Why?"

"Apparently that guy, Yeager I think, doesn't have a trainer. New here. Might need some help."

The young man they watched urged his horse into a gallop, charging toward the parallel bars of the gates. Erwin's eyes raked over his body, studying his form. His toes were spread out and his body was a little too tall, but it was a fairly good form. Though he was too eager - he urged the horse into a jump too soon. It came down early, back hooves catching the top bar and pulling it out of place. "Dammit!"

The curse was audible even from the edge of the field. Admittedly, they weren't too far away. Thankfully, the training grounds were mostly empty and those who were there were holding mock races around the track, practice for an upcoming race. The rider bent over his horse to rub it's neck before they charged back around to replace the pole and try again. On his second attempt, he succeeded, clearing the bar with nearly a meter to spare.

"Not bad…"

Erwin smiled and glanced down at Levi as the small rider glanced up at him, face mostly impassive aside from the gleam of interest in his eyes. "Should we approach him when he finishes and see if he is interested?"

Levi nodded and turned back to the field, arms crossed as he lean against Erwin, their bodies fitting together neatly. "You're gonna need some other shithead to train eventually. I'm getting too old to compete."

"Levi, just because you broke your arm last year does not mean that you are getting too old to compete. It was an accident."

He didn't have to see Levi's face to know his mouth had twisted into a scowl - he knew the younger man too well to think otherwise. "Oh shut up."

"Why? You just turned twenty-seven. I'm barely thirty. If you are "old" then that makes me ancient by your standards. Which makes it somewhat sad that you would want to date an ancient old man like me."

He got a fist to the arm for his words, though there was a faint smile tugging at Levi's mouth when he glanced back at Erwin. "Fine, you shitheel. You're young. I'm young. And that brat out there is pretty fucking good. Let's see what he thinks 'bout working with us. I hope he doesn't crap his pants."

"That's where you don't intimidate him so much. Maybe smiling a little would help."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the scowl and elegantly arched eyebrow he received in response, summing up perfectly the thoughts Levi always had trouble presenting in simple words, let alone eloquently: _Yeah, like that could ever happen_. He touched Levi's cheek and gently turned his lover's head back to face the rider as he led his horse around for another lap through the jumping course. Even with the fair distance, it wasn't hard to see the massive grin on his face. "I think this kid could be interesting."

* * *

Eren swept the brush across Natasha's coat, smoothing back the short, dusty brown hairs. Even though they had barely touched the track, she had still managed to get fairly filthy. "looks like I'll have to give you a bath soon. How about tomorrow? Would you like that, girl?" Natasha tossed her head with a soft sniff and pushed her head against his shoulder. "Fine, fine, I'll do it. Just be patient. I still have to brush you and get rid of this dust."

The tan Arabian fell still as he continued with his smooth, methodical movements, following the contours of her muscular body. Dust gathered in the air as it escaped the bristles and her hair, visible in the late afternoon light that streamed through a window high in the wall of the barn. When it hit her just right, her coat turned into rippling waves and planes of gold - dust-covered, but beautiful nonetheless.

The brunette kissed her cheek as he moved on from the front to her haunches. It wasn't too hard to get the majority of dust out from her coat - there wasn't much to begin with, though it was different enough in color that it was painfully obvious. Enough that if someone got close enough, they would be sure to turn their noses up and look down upon him and his horse, just because of a little natural filth. _Those pompous assholes. I'll show them. I'll show them that you don't need prestige to be here, _or_ to win_.

He moved down to her white socks, discolored by the laps on the track. They were a little harder to handle and even after he spent thirty minutes on all three, they were still dirty. "I'll wash those extra good tomorrow, 'kay? You'll look so gorgeous, not that you aren't already pretty." Eren smoothed her mane out of her face as he planted a big kiss on her nose with a grin. Soulful brown eyes stared back at him as he cupped her face, breathing in the musky earthen scent. "We'll get 'em, Tasha, won't we? You and me are finally hitting the big leagues. Maybe soon I'll be able to get some professional training and then we can _really_ take off."

"I might be able to help you with that."

Eren flinched and whirled around, face flush with embarrassment even though he had no reason to be. _It's not embarrassing to talk to your horse! People do it all the time, idiot._ Turquoise eyes flicked up, raking over the form at the entrance to the stall that had been given to him. They were short, exceptionally so, even for someone at the training grounds for horse riders. He rapidly absorbed the other details: blue eyes; short, dark hair; pale skin; the blue and white wings emblazoned over the person's - male's - heart. Eren nearly choked, eyes flying wide open as he stared at those wings, then that face. _Wings of Freedom. Then this is… Holy shit!_

The short male strode forward, curious but cool blue eyes sweeping over Eren before he held a hand out. "Levi Ackerman. You?"

"E-Eren Yeager, sir!" _Oh my God, I can't believe this! Oh fuck, I probably look like shit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ But it was too late to do anything about the dirt and grass stains in his clothes, about the sweat and the wild hair and the ratty tennis shoes that _definitely_ didn't fit in with the posh, fancy environment of the training facilities. Hell, _he_ didn't fit in. Not with legends like Levi Ackerman and his trainer, Erwin Smith, an infamous duo that had taken the world of equestrian show jumping by storm nearly ten years ago and still maintained his position as one of the best, if not _the best_. _So why the fuck is he talking to me? I'm a rookie compared to him!_

"Jesus kid, just call me Levi. Don't bother with that "sir" shit. It's suffocating." Eren nodded frantically as his hands wringed together, nervously clenching and unclenching. "So, Eren… I have a proposition for you."

"Levi! Dear God, you sound like you're about to start dealing drugs. Let me handle this." A handsome blonde stood at the entrance to his stall, the features instantly clicking. The presence of Levi helped though, just in case he didn't recognize the intense blue eyes or the sharp cheekbones or intimidating stature. _Oh my God, why are they here?!_ Erwin Smith stepped forward and held out a hand, accompanied by a charming, heart-stopping smile. "Erwin Smith, but please, call me Erwin."

"Eren Yeager!" the young rider squeaked out as he took the proffered hand.

"Sorry, I thought Levi had agreed that he and I would approach you together."

"We did, but he already looked like he was going to have a heart attack when I showed up. That or shit himself."

Had Eren's heart been working correctly and his mind been processing their words at a normal speed, he might have had some intelligent retort to respond with. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "Only because you startled me, you asshole."

He could have sworn he saw a small smile flicker across Levi's face before the small rider crossed his arms and shrugged. "I was tryin' to be nice. But now that Erwin's here, I'll let him handle this shit. Mind if I meet your horse?" Eren shook his head, a little too frantic for his taste, but Levi approached Natasha all the same, calm and graceful as he held out a hand to the horse that dwarfed him. He watched for a second more, smiling as the Arabian slowly dipped her head, nose twitching as she sniffed before she butted her nose against Levi's hand with a quiet nicker.

The young rider glanced back at Erwin and smiled. Hopefully, he didn't look as nervous as he felt, though Mikasa always told him he was an open book, that everyone could read him easily. _Might as well give it a shot at least_. "So, what can I do for you, s-Erwin?"

The blonde glanced to Eren's left, over to Levi, before he met Eren's gaze with a new level of intensity, one that seemed to drill right through him and pin him down as though he was about to be dissected by the blonde and his companion. "Levi happened to notice you riding earlier and there is something we both agree on - you seem to have a lot of heart. Most would have given up after failing several times in a row, or at least gone to an easier jump, but we really appreciated how you stuck with it. So we have a proposition: if you are interested, we would be willing to train you." His mouth was hanging wide-ass open, eyes blown so wide that his muscles felt frozen in place.

"Holy shit… no way… There's gotta be some catch. Exorbitant fees, something later down the road, _my soul_. I mean, I'd be willing to give my soul but-"

"No catch, brat. Well, one catch. You listen to us and cut the worship stuff. We don't need the money. Unlike the other pompous assholes here, we don't blow our funds on expensive cars and fancy-ass homes. We're fine with what we have. Just listen, watch, learn, and get better. And…" Levi's blue-gray eyes glittered as the slightest of smirks pulled at his lips. "Help us show these pompous douchewheels that you don't have to be rich and famous or have some fancy-ass horse to rock their worlds." The small rider clapped his shoulder as he passed and grabbed Erwin's hand, their fingers intertwining with ease. Their relationship was no secret to the whole world, not since five years ago thanks to some asshole paparazzi, but even so, such blatant displays of affection were surprising. Especially with how they made Eren's heart twitch with jealousy. "Think over it. We'll be back tomorrow. See ya, Yeager."

"Goodbye, Eren."

"Bye Erwin, Levi."

Their footsteps disappeared before he sank down onto the straw-covered floor of the stall, eyes wide and heart racing. "Holy shit, Natasha… did you _hear_ that. We're gonna get trained by the _best_. Oh my God, I have to call Mikasa and Armin to let them know. Holy shit!"

* * *

Eren leaned against Natasha, breathing in the sweet scent of soap from her freshly washed and dried coat. She nickered at him and nuzzled close, seeking out treats in the form of apples or the blue Gatorade she had developed a love for. "Sorry girl, I don't have anymore." Nor did he really feel like going out to get some from the stable hands. Not when he felt like a joke for the entire training facility. Not when he saw their looks, the way they sneered at him as he walked Natasha around the track. Not when Erwin and Levi hadn't approached him all day.

_Why would they? They're so prestigious and famous… I'm just a lowlife rat from the country who can't afford nice clothes or all the fancy shit these people have. I should've gone somewhere else. Or maybe I should have just stayed the fuck home._ Eren sighed as he scratched at Natasha's shoulder. "Looks like we got our hopes a little too high, Tasha. Sorry… I really thought I could finally get some good training and be a better rider for you, but I guess they were just joking. Probably talking to their asshole friends about what an idiot I am…"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to not make assumptions?" Eren whirled around, eyes wider than saucers as he stared at Levi and Erwin, the former casually leaning against the door to the stall while the latter stood behind him. Both looked slightly bemused - though perhaps a little sad as well. "I told you we'd be back, brat. Don't doubt our word. Besides, we don't make friends with assholes. Just nutjobs and riders who actually give a shit about getting better, not who has what horse and all that bull." Levi kicked at the floor of the stall with a polished but well-worn boot. Not one of those expensive, barely used ones he usually saw at the training grounds, but black boots that came up to his knees before they flared up and out slightly. "Looks like you've been considering the offer at least. Good."

"Though if we had known you would start over-thinking it and believing that we were just playing a joke on you, we would have come sooner. That was absolutely not our intention, Eren, and I am extremely sorry that our decision to wait brought on such negative beliefs."

Eren glanced between the two for a moment before he shrugged and managed a small smile, one full of relief. "It's not your fault. It's just habit after dealing with assholes for so long. If anything, it's my fault for making assumptions. Though… how the hell long were you two standing there?"

Levi shrugged as Erwin glanced at his watch, a simple piece of shiny metal on a slim black band. _They really don't flaunt their wealth._ "Only a few minutes. Just enough to catch the tail end of your conversation with Miss Natasha."

Eren's ears and cheeks burned. It was so stupid how embarrassing it all was, but he couldn't help it. Not when his role models were there. Had it been anyone else, he might have punched them. But Levi and Erwin were different. Like living, breathing equestrian gods. _Drop dead sexy gods_. "So, Yeager… what's the answer to our proposal?"

Turquoise eyes flicked frantically between the two. A small smile spread across Eren's face, steadily growing larger until his cheeks ached, unable to stretch any further. "Hell fucking yes!" Erwin clapped his hands together as he crossed the distance to grab Eren's hand with a firm shake.

"Good! We're very glad you agreed, even though Levi might not look like he's very please. I can have a training regimen worked out by approximately Friday afternoon. I would have it done sooner but I need to watch you up close to make sure that what I've been seeing is consistent and to determine what needs to be fixed immediately and what can stand to wait. Also, we will need your records from previous competitions as well as some other various things. And you will need to see Zoe Hanji, a friend of ours. She can get you a new vest in no time. One to show that you are a part of our team now."

_One with the Wings of Freedom? Oh hell, I could die happy right. Fucking. Now._

"That's enough, Erwin. Let's give the kid a sec. I think he might pass out on us."

Eren waved his hands as his organs remembered how to function properly and he remembered that there was such a thing as language. "No, I won't pass out. Promise! But thank you guys so, so, so much! I won't let you down, I _swear_. I'll train hard all day, every day! I'll be sure to make your time spent training me well worth it!"

One smile, he had been expecting, but the smile from Levi, not so much. It was small, a mere ghost, but somehow it was just as intoxicating as the broad grin Erwin gave him. "I'm sure you will, Eren. Now, how about we take you out to dinner. You know, as a small treat for joining the team."

Eren grinned as he threw his things together, kissed Natasha goodbye, and fell in step with Levi and Erwin. _This is gonna be fucking amazing._


End file.
